Control of autonomous vehicles may rely on comparisons between maps of a local area and information acquired by on-board vehicle sensors. These sensors may rely, in various aspects, on one or more of optical, radio, and laser based technologies. The comparisons between the maps and the data obtained by the vehicle sensors may enable to vehicle to identify its position along a roadway, in real time, and make adjustments to its position and/or speed based on the identified position.